(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and to a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In a work analysis or the like, a moving image of a target person who is doing that work is captured, and, from that moving image, the movement of the target person is evaluated. In such a related art, attention is generally paid to monitoring and recording a movement to be noted or forbidden; thus, this is utilized in reducing inconvenience or checking the occurrence of inconvenience.
However, this work analysis is not utilized in motivating a monitoring target (a worker, for example) by appropriately evaluating how he/she works or makes attempts and efforts. In order to motivate a worker, in many cases, it becomes necessary to monitor and record him/her at all times. It is thus difficult for an evaluator to monitor him/her at all times, and, even with the use of an analysis apparatus, the processing involves vast numbers of images.